


i want in

by comeagain



Category: R1SE (Band), 硬糖少女303 | BonBon Girls 303 (Band)
Genre: F/M, Multiple Partners, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:55:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28555731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comeagain/pseuds/comeagain
Summary: she goes back to the event hall and grabs a glass of wine from a passing waiter's tray to wash down the taste of cum still lingering in her mouth.
Kudos: 2





	i want in

it starts with renhao.

they've lost count of how many hours they've been in the practice room. zhaoyue presses up to him as soon as the dance teacher leaves the two of them alone for a break, fists a hand in his hair and kisses him, taking advantage of the startled gasp that leaves his lips to put her tongue into his mouth. 

"w-what do you think you're doing?" he stammers when she pulls back, trying to ignore the way he's getting hard as zhaoyue strokes his dick over his pants.

"it's been too long, senior," she purrs, tugging at his bottom lip with her teeth. "and i've been seeing the way you've been looking at me."

his hands are soon all over her, grabbing her tits, her ass, running up the sides of her thighs, sliding into her shorts and pushing her panties out of the way so he can slide his fingers into her.

minutes later renhao is flat on his back on the floor of the practice room, zhaoyue tugging his shirt half open so she can brace her hands on his bare chest as she rides him. her strong thighs flex around his hips as he grips her waist and bucks up into her, cries out her name and comes so hard he nearly blacks out.

-

liuye sits in the back peeling an orange as renhao talks to the others in the waiting room. something about a girl at the castle, how she pretended to be so shy and nervous during practice, how she pounced on him the second they were alone, how she moaned his name, how pretty the sounds she made were, how tight and wet her pussy was...

he pops a slice into his mouth as he opens up weibo on his phone, puts a name into the search bar and clicks on the first result that shows up.

_zhaoyue._

she's beautiful.

everyone had crowded into the huge hall for the after-finale party, but zhaoyue only had eyes for one person ever since he'd walked into the room.

she'd smiled at zhou zhennan when she saw him coming and bowed in thanks when he congratulated her. she was soon standing nearly hip-to-hip with him, pressed together by the crowd of people around them, and zhaoyue waited until she was certain everyone else was too busy to notice her leaning over towards his ear. 

"i think you should know, i'm not wearing anything under this dress."

she'd noticed how dark his eyes went and how his grip around his glass of wine tightened, but his voice was calm and smooth when he spoke after a small pause.

"wanna get out of here so i can do something about that?" 

and here they were now, locked into one of the posh bathrooms at the hotel, her eyelashes fluttering up at him as she hollowed her cheeks around his cock. her pussy is wet and throbbing from how hard he'd been fucking her earlier, rubbing her clit in time with his thrusts until she'd tightened around his cock as she came.

she'd dropped to her knees soon after, head against the wall as zhou zhennan shoved his cock as deep as he could get it down her throat, chasing his own orgasm. his hands fisted in her hair were the only thing preventing her skull from slamming into the tile behind her. sloppy wet noises of her choking and zhou zhennan's grunts accompanied the sounds of the crowd outside in the hall.

-

she runs into liuye in the bathroom later as she's cleaning up, her knees red and aching, lips pink and swollen and mouth still tasting of cum. he walks over to the sink beside her, his piercing gaze sweeping over her body in the mirror before coming to rest on her neck.

"you have some..." he points to her neck and zhaoyue turns to the mirror, noticing the milky white cumstain on her collar that she'd somehow missed.

"ah," she murmurs, cheeks a little flushed. he tenses when their shoulders brush when she leans across him towards the tissue box on the counter, and zhaoyue feels his gaze burning into her as she wipes the stain with a wet tissue.

"see you around, ye ge." she moves towards the door and turns around and winks at him before she leaves, giggling to herself at the memory of his shocked face as she walks back to join the members of her new group. 

her run in with zhaorang is completely accidental. she's passing through the company office hallways when she finds him playing with huo mala in one of the empty meeting rooms. she sends her manager away to get her a coffee, looks around before walking in and locking the door behind her.

she flashes a charming smile at him when he greets her as she makes her way over to where he's sitting at the table. she bends over and hugs him from the back, whispering sweet words into his ear and punctuating them with a bite to his lobe that has his cheeks turning red.

he's fucking her against the wall next to the door 10 minutes later, huo mala scratching his paws against his feet as she swallows his groans into her mouth. he comes soon, way too soon than she'd have wanted him to, but he lets her down gently and turns her around, gets on his knees behind her and licks into her until she fists her hand back into his hair and comes.

her manager finds her later, and her coffee has already gotten cold.

-

on her way out before she leaves for the dorm, she walks by a practice room and stops in her tracks. the man in the room is sweaty, resting on the couch in the corner of the huge room alone with music blaring through the speakers. she turns, kicks the door shut and drops right into the man's arms before he can even look up from his phone and say 'hello'.

liuye stiffens, not knowing what to do with an armful of a gorgeous girl snuggling up between his legs with her back to his chest.

"zhaoyue," he says warningly as he sits up and unsuccessfully tries to gently push her away, trying to put some distance between her butt and his crotch. he stops when she turns her head and flutters her eyes up at him.

"wow, ye ge, you're really handsome up close."

there's a pause as he stares at her for a second before sputtering, "you're risking sitting in my lap just to tell me that?" 

"no actually, i came here for this," she arches against him to get her phone out from the pocket of her jeans. liuye watches on as she grabs his phone from his hand and pulls up his wechat and adds herself as a contact.

"oh, and this." she throws his phone beside them on the couch when she's done and before he knows it, she's tilting her head and pulling him down with a hand on the back of his neck, pressing her lips against his. he stiffens but zhaoyue tangles her fingers in the hair at the nape of his neck and nips at his lower lip, and he finally closes his eyes and hesitantly participates, flicking his tongue out and making both of them moan softly as they find their rhythm. the angle is a little awkward and his neck is starting to get sore, but liuye brings up a hand to rest on her hip and loses himself in the softness of her mouth. 

when she pulls back with kiss-swollen lips and lipstick smudged around her mouth, the visual goes straight to his dick.

he's still catching his breath when she taps his lips with her finger. "you might wanna wipe that off, unless you want your friends to think you've been experimenting." and then the warmth against his chest disappears, and she's gone. 

liuye wipes a hand over his mouth and his fingers come off tinged with lipstick. he can still feel the burn on his lips. 

it's the first day of the supernovae games.

xia zhiguang flips his phone over when it buzzes on the table in their waiting room. he furrows his brow at the sender's name. it's from zhaoyue. strange. they saw each other yesterday at rehearsals, but she's never texted him before.

he unlocks his phone and one glance at the screen makes him immediately choke on the mouthful of coffee he had just taken.

it's a photo of her. 

her tight white top is ridden up over one breast, her slender hand cupping the plump underside of it in her palm. her nipple is peeking through the gaps in her fingers and xia zhiguang sees a flash of silver going through it and feels his dick harden in his pants. a piercing. none of the boys ever mentioned a piercing.

he jumps in his seat and locks his phone when liuye kicks his shin from where he's sitting across from him. liuye gives him a questioning look, and xia zhiguang shakes his head as he coughs to clear his airway.

he unlocks his phone again, curves it towards his body so that no one around can see the screen, and opens up the picture again.

 _fuck_ he texts back, willing his rising erection away.  
_you look so good_  
_so sexy_  
_is that piercing real?_

zhaoyue reads the messages but doesn't reply, and xia zhiguang's face is heating up with the image seared into his mind by now. he locks his phone and hands it to his manager, hoping no one notices his half hard dick as he rises and adjusts himself in his pants discreetly as he prepares to go onstage.

it's very real, he finds out as he sucks the silver barbell into his mouth later, one of zhaoyue's hands tangled into his messy blue hair and the other fisting his cock as she sits on his lap on the waiting room couch.

they probably make a pretty picture, she thinks as he fucks her after, her jacket and shorts lying discarded beside her knees, top rucked up over her breasts, ponytail swaying with every thrust as xia zhiguang pistons his hips into her. her arms are straining behind her from where he's holding her elbows in a death grip and the buckle of his belt is digging into the back of her thigh from when she pushed his pants down earlier but she can't find it in her to care when he's fucking her so good. she nearly screams when she comes.

-

she spots liuye in the standby area as she's walking back to her group lounge. he gives her a curious stare as she passes through the crowd to walk up to him, visibly tensing when she sneakily slides something into the pockets of his sweats as she brushes past him. liuye looks down, catches a glimpse of lace and satin and immediately shoves the item back into his pocket.

he barely has time to school his expression as he walks out on the field with the other flag bearers, zhaoyue's panties burning a hole into his thigh the whole time. 

zhai xiaowen has a really pretty mouth.

zhaoyue can't stop looking at his lips, the way they're so pink and plump and full, the way he licks them with his tongue when zhaoyue takes her top off and grinds down in his lap, when he pulls down the cups of her bra and puckers them around her nipple piercing, tongue peeking out to flick the bud until it's hard and aching. zhaoyue hisses when his teeth latch onto the silver bar and pull, her hands fisting in his hair when his lips skim across the swells of her breasts as he moves to the opposite bud.

he has her on her back soon with that mouth, that sinful fucking mouth, pressing kisses along her neck and jaw. she brings a hand down between them to play with her clit, her back arched, crying out his name as he grabs her waist and fucks harder into her.

"zhai xiaowen, come on me." she gasps when he tells her he's close, and his eyes go wide and his hips stutter.

he pulls out and comes with a broken moan so silently she almost misses it, squeezing his eyes tight, his wet mouth hanging open as zhaoyue knocks his hand out of the way and fists his cock with her own as he comes in messy stripes all over her stomach.

when he kisses her shyly with his velvet soft lips after, she almost squeals.

-

zhaoyue sending liuye pictures wasn’t unusual. they were always decidedly inappropriate, to varying degrees, but they're usually pretty tame. this one isn't.

it's a mirror selfie taken in someone's hotel bathroom. in the picture, zhaoyue's plump, pink lips are visible, tongue peeking out against the thumb held between her lips. her hair is a little mussed, skin flushed with a sheen of sweat that one gets after some intense exertion. the most important detail of all, of course, her nipple. rosy. pierced. pert. _pierced._ peeking through fingers that are too masculine to be hers. that's when he notices zhai xiaowen in the picture behind zhaoyue, shirtless with his arm wrapped around her.

liuye doesn't respond, like usual, and looks at the picture one last time before clicking out and locking his phone. he frowns as he looks at the erection straining against his sweatpants, rolls over and goes to sleep.

he swats zhai xiaowen's head as soon as he sees him at the practice room the next day. 

zhang yanqi snaps his head to look at her so fast zhaoyue is afraid she just gave him whiplash. he looks hesitant, eyes roaming the crowd, looking over his shoulder discreetly to see if his manager is within earshot. 

"just sex?" he says, keeping his voice down.

zhaoyue hums around her glass of wine, nonchalant like she didn't just ask him if he wants to fuck in a room full of people. they're both a little bored and a little drunk, and zhaoyue is pretty sure he finds her attractive enough.

she watches his throat bob as he swallows. "alright," he says, and downs the rest of his wine as zhaoyue grins.

5 minutes later they both successfully manage to slip away from their managers, giggling and stumbling down the hallways hand-in-hand to zhang yanqi's room. 

she leaves her shoes on because zhang yanqi tells her to, nips at his jaw as he slides her dress down her arms and off her. his jumper lies already discarded on the chair behind them and zhaoyue goes down softly when he pushes her down onto his bed with a hand on her stomach.

he soon has her gasping and tensing her thighs around his head as he makes lazy circles on her clit with his tongue, teasing her entrance with two long fingers that she's dying for him to put inside her. zhaoyue lifts a boot clad leg up over his shoulder, careful not to dig her heel into his back as he licks at her with a deeper angle and finally, finally starts to fuck her with his fingers.

her back arches and her fingers tangle into his soft hair, pulling him up to kiss her as she goes for the button of his jeans.

-

she ends up in liuye's room after that, her dress riding up dangerously high on her ass as she lies on her stomach on his bed. liuye looks like he regrets letting her in as she rambles on and on about how sore she is as she plays with her phone.

"you're gonna get in trouble one day." he sighs, walking to the mini fridge beside the bed to grab some water. 

"oh yeah?" zhaoyue turns and sits up at that, and liuye tries to look away from where her dress has ridden up to expose an ample amount of her thighs. she stands and steps closer, placing her hands lightly on his chest, looking up at him. “wanna get in trouble with me, _laogong?_ ” her voice is laced with mischief.

liuye tenses and narrows his eyes slightly at that word, and zhaoyue smirks at him as she fiddles with the buttons of his shirt. their faces are close, if he bends down he could easily kiss her.

“okay, that’s enough.” this was getting out of hand. liuye sets down his bottle of water and turns her around, marching her towards the door. "it's late, you should leave."

“ugh, you’re so boring, laogong.” zhaoyue sulks, crossing her arms as liuye forces her out of his room and slams the door shut behind her.

she goes back to the event hall and grabs a glass of wine from a passing waiter's tray to wash down the taste of cum still lingering in her mouth.

the bewildered look on liuye's face was entertaining enough for her to consider using that name for him again some time in the future. it was nice to get under his skin like that.

it's past midnight, and the hotel gym is rather quiet. there was the sound of panting a while ago, of someone running on the treadmill and another throwing punches in the boxing area, but the floor is quiet now.

zhaoyue had noticed him staring at her in the full length mirrors as she stretched after her run, his movements faltering when she bent her body in a way that she knew showed off her figure the best. she'd rolled up her yoga mat and walked up to him, leaning on a machine nearby as she watched him work his punches into the big leather punching bag in front of him. 

"you've been staring, leilei."

zhaolei stopped and looked up at her, following the trail of a bead of sweat as it dripped down her neck with his eyes .

"so have you." and decidedly, their workout was over.

zhaoyue grips the edge of the table as zhaolei sinks his cock into her, his hands on the back of her knees holding them pressed to her chest. a sheen of sweat graces his handsome face and he makes the sexiest noises as he fucks her and zhaoyue thinks she could come from those sounds alone. she's moaning and gripping the edge of the table so hard it's cutting into her palms but she's too far gone to care as he keeps up a steady rhythm and keeps hitting that spot inside her that's making her want to scream.

the sound he makes when he comes almost makes her forgive him for coming before her. he doesn't stop though, pulls her legs apart, brings a hand to her clit and flicks it with his thumb, riding out his orgasm into her until she's arching her back and coming with a high pitched whine of his name.

she's so wet, from her cum, from his cum, from the sweat after their workout, and her pussy makes the most obscene squelch when he pulls out. 

-

liuye confronts her about it the next day after rehearsal. he hadn't meant to drag her into the changing room in the corner of the waiting room, but a voice down the hallway outside had interrupted them halfway through him telling her how irritating it is that whoever she fucks can't seem to shut up about it.

"hold still," he hisses, throwing a hand over zhaoyue's mouth to keep the sounds of her voice down. 

he's suddenly hyperaware of how their bodies are flush against each other in the tiny cramped room, and he looks up at her face just in time for him to watch her turn her head and suck two of his fingers between her lips.

she meets his shocked gaze as she curls her tongue between his fingers, her cheeks flushing pink. he looks on, dazed, as zhaoyue engulfs his fingers down to the knuckle in wet heat, his pulse racing as he focuses on her mouth. experimentally, he presses down on zhaoyue's tongue with both fingers and she lets out a low moan that comes out muffled, her eyes fluttering shut, and liuye feels a pang of arousal deep inside him.

he snaps out of his daze and pulls his fingers abruptly out of her mouth.

"laogong..." zhaoyue whines and follows with her mouth, squirming in his hold. 

"shut up," he says right before he silences her with a kiss. zhaoyue makes a surprised noise but kisses back, her hands slipping down to fist into his shirt as they deepen the kiss.

they break away with a loud wet smack when someone outside calls out his name, and before he knows it zhaoyue is already sidestepping him to slip away through the door.

"oh hey, zhaorang. i was just leaving. ye ge's still in there." he can hear the smugness in her voice. 

liuye slumps against the wall and looks down at his wet fingers and murmurs, "son of a bitch."

she meets with yaochen in his hotel room two days before their groups are scheduled to perform at the same event. 

they're both too impatient for foreplay. he slips the straps of her top down over her shoulders as she rides him, licks and sucks her pierced nipple into his mouth as zhaoyue bounces in his lap. the room echoes with the sounds of their thighs slapping together and zhaoyue moans yaochen's name until he grasps her hips and slides further down the couch to come at her from a deeper angle. all zhaoyue can do is cry out and steady herself with her hands on his bare shoulders as he thrusts up into her until they're both coming. 

they rest for a minute as they try to catch their breaths, yaochen's eyes closed, a small smile gracing his lips as zhaoyue slumps against him. her legs feel like jelly when she tries to gather the strength to lift herself off him a little, looking down at the wet mess between her legs. 

she yelps and giggles when yaochen grabs her waist and gets up off the couch, his cock still half-buried inside her as he carries her to the bathroom, plants her butt on the sink counter and thrusts into her. and because he's insatiable, he fingers her one last time after they've both come again, fucking his own cum into her until she's scratching his muscular arms with her nails and screaming with tears of overstimulation threatening to fall from her eyes.

-

they run into liuye who's standing outside yaochen's room when zhaoyue opens the door to leave, coming to return yaochen's switch that he'd borrowed earlier. she knows they look a mess, flushed cheeks, swollen lips, and the whole room reeks of sex. yaochen's not even wearing a shirt. there's no hiding what they'd been doing.

zhaoyue thinks 'fuck it', and turns to kiss yaochen goodbye, leaving him and liuye speechless at the door as she makes her way back to her room and tries to ignore how her pussy throbbed with want as she thinks about how liuye had looked at her.

sex with he luoluo is a mess of heat, sweat and giggles.

he's so sweet, spending what seems like hours worshipping her body with his mouth before moving down to lap eagerly at her pussy, teasing her with gentle flicks of his tongue against her clit until she's begging for his fingers. he eats her out like she's his personal feast, like she tastes even better than the dinner they'd had together before he brought her back to the dorm and splayed her out on his bed.

he doesn't fuck her like she wants just yet, her pussy is so wet that he just squeezes her thighs together and fucks into the tight space, coating his length in her juices as his cockhead bumps her clit with every thrust.

"xu yining, stop fucking around," she finally whines, scratching at his arms with her sharp nails, and her eyes roll back into her head when she feels the delicious stretch of her pussy as he pushes into her.

-

she puts on a clean looking button up shirt she finds in the room and makes her way downstairs to the kitchen later, wanting to grab a snack before their next round. she doesn't bother buttoning it up all the way since she'd be taking it off later anyway. she rummages around in the cupboards above the stove since he luoluo told her they have chips somewhere in them.

"that's my shirt," she hears from behind her. the all too familiar face comes into view when she turns to look at him.

"oh, sorry, do you want it back?" she puts down her bag of chips innocently, starting to unbutton the shirt. she gets as far as two before liuye grabs her hand and snaps "no!", letting go immediately and averting his gaze from her chest.

he clears his throat and steps aside to fill up a glass of water. "why are you in the kitchen?" he asks.

"just looking for something to eat." zhaoyue smirks, her gaze lingering at how his sweatpants are riding a little low on his hips. 

liuye rolls his eyes. "who is it today?" he asks, hip resting against the counter. she smiles at him, feels the heat of his gaze and the tension radiating off him as she steps closer, brushing her hair out of the way over her shoulder to expose the slender expanse of her neck to him.

"wondering when your turn is, laogong?"

he frowns and gives her a side eye and zhaoyue does her best to give him an innocent smile, but she knows he can see right through her façade.

her hand strokes down his arm until she reaches his palm and guides it between her legs, offering herself to him. she's still sensitive from her last orgasm and hisses at the first touch of his fingers slipping through her wetness.

"you're such a goddamn tease," he growls, backing her into the counter behind her, caging her in with a hand beside her. his touch is feather light, and zhaoyue bites her lip and rolls her neck back, feeling herself getting wetter as his thumb brushes over her pulsing clit. 

she whines when he withdraws his hand but then he's pushing her shirt off one shoulder, the tips of his fingers glistening with her wetness even under the dim kitchen lights. liuye mouths at the side of her neck as his nails skim around her nipple, teasing, cold wet fingertips brushing over it as it begins to harden. she tangles her fingers into his hair, gasping at the feel of his lips on her skin. she feels a shiver run down her back and looks down with her lip held between her teeth when he flicks her piercing with his wet knuckle and-

"yue jie, did you find it?" 

they spring apart like guilty children at the sound of he luoluo's voice. zhaoyue quickly tugs her shirt back up and grabs her snack, brushing past liuye to meet he luoluo just as he walks into the kitchen. she winds her arms around his neck and pulls him into a sweet kiss. he luoluo's ears turn red as he blushes when she pulls back, holding her close with his hands on her waist and looking to the side where liuye is.

"oh, ye ge, you're grabbing a midnight snack too?"

liuye looks at him, then at zhaoyue, his gaze boring into her as he brings his hand to his mouth and casually licks his fingers. "yeah, something like that."

it's a cold december night and zhaoyue had just wanted to get some fresh air. she hadn't expected to find yan xujia leaning against the parapet when she slipped through the door to the roof, cigarette in hand, smoke drifting out of his mouth in the darkness.

yan xujia turns his head slightly, and zhaoyue sees his shoulders visibly relax as he glances at her. "if you're gonna tell me to quit like the others, please don't."

"i won't," she says as she walks closer to him, shivering a little due to the cold wind blowing on the roof. she stops beside him, their shoulders barely touching as they look out over the city. "can i have a puff?"

he looks at her with his tired eyes, the outline of his face and his black hair looking especially radiant in the light of the moon.

"i didn't know you smoked." he holds out the half finished cigarette to her between his thumb and fingers.

"it's been a while since last time." she takes a drag, feeling the familiar taste of nicotine on her tongue. she's seen the trends online for the past few days. her words tumble out with a cloud of smoke. "are you okay, jiajia?"

"no."

it's quiet for a long time, silence hanging in the air as yan xujia lights another cigarette that they pass between them.

"you're young." she says as she takes another pull, flicking the ash off the end before passing it back to him. "this isn't healthy for you, you know?" 

"i know." he speaks softly. "but it's the only thing that's helping right now."

she looks at his lips as they close around the cigarette, looks at his eyelashes flutter along his cheeks when he closes his tired eyes as he takes another pull and flicks the stub down into the darkness in front of them.

"want me to make you feel better?"

he opens his eyes and turns his head to look at her, smoke curling into the air between them as zhaoyue steps forward and wraps her arms around his neck. he visibly tenses in her hold, his hands ghosting over her hips, hesitation flitting across his face.

"jie..." his voice is so weak, she just wants to take care of him.

"can i kiss you, jiajia?" she asks softly, stroking the side of his face. 

"yes." he sighs after a pause, and her hand slips from his face to the back of his head as she surges up and presses her lips against his. 

he's a lot bigger than she'd thought he'd be, and thick, and her jaw hurts and her eyes are watering but the slide of his dick on her tongue as he fucks her mouth is making her head spin.

-

zhaoyue leads him back down when they're done, locking their fingers together as she tugs him down the stairs. liuye is standing there waiting, a frown gracing his features as soon as he spots their tangled hands.

"your manager's looking for you." he glares at yan xujia who looks at him with guilty eyes, and zhaoyue squeezes his hand before she lets him go.

"what did you do with him?" liuye spits as soon as yan xujia disappears around the corner, stepping in front of her intimidatingly.

"we smoked and i gave him a blow job, that's all." she brushes past him, intending to go back to her room.

liuye grabs her arm and whips her around.

"are you insane?" 

zhaoyue frowns. "mind your own business."

he glares at her but he's not going to make a scene here. they're in public, in the hallway of a hotel at an event where anyone could walk by.

the next thing she knows, liuye is grabbing her arm and marching her away from the public area. liuye pulls her away from the hallway, ignoring her protests as he drags her through the door to one of the rooms she assumes must be his. 

"zhaoyue, do you think this is a fucking game?" he flings the door shut and pushes her against the wall beside it. 

"yes, actually." she says as she jerks her hand away, her breathing laboured as liuye looms before her. "i'm allowed to fuck who i want."

"not him, zhaoyue. do you have any idea what he's been going through?"

"he didn't stop me though." she counters, and liuye glares at her as he presses his lips together, his nostrils flaring. "are you jealous?" zhaoyue pushes off the door and crowds against him, bringing her hand up to touch his chest lightly, sliding it down to curl around the belt on his jacket.

"are you jealous because you're the only one that hasn't had all of me yet?" she cocks her head to the side, meeting his gaze through thick lashes.

his gaze drops to her lips for a second before flicking back up to meet her eyes.

"what's the matter? cat got your tongue, _laogong?_ " zhaoyue teases, and something snaps in him, the last of his restraint gone. her back hits the wall with an alarming speed as his lips press against hers, prying her mouth open as his tongue presses needily into hers in a harsh kiss.

"you’re jealous,” she gasps when they separate, and the button on his blazer goes flying as zhaoyue rips it open. 

“i’m not,” he murmurs, his voice coming out in a breathy gasp as he licks and sucks a trail down her neck as he runs his hands down her sides.

"you aren't as slick as-ah- you think you are." she says, breathless, and lets out a moan when he reaches down between her legs and grinds his palm over her pussy through her shorts.

"condom?"

"birth control," she gasps, bucking her hips into his hand, fumbling with the button of his pants in frustration. "just fuck me already."

he fucks nasty, strong brutal snaps of his hips, one hand tugging on her hair so hard she's afraid he's gonna rip it out. her back is so arched that it's starting to hurt, but she doesn't care, she's wanted this for so long, each devastating hit of his cock against that special place inside her that's driving her crazy. she's been on the edge for so long, too long, and she wants to come so bad. 

“liuye, p-please.” she begs shamelessly, uncaring of how desperate it sounds.

"you fucking minx," liuye grunts into her neck. his cock is so big and hot inside of her, she feels so full...

"la- laogong, fuck me harder," she says, moaning, hands scrambling over the wall in front of her as she pushes back against him.

"ah fuck," liuye says, his hips stuttering at that word, and his cock grows impossibly harder. he pulls away from her, spreads her legs and zhaoyue yelps when he picks up the speed of his thrusts.

he doesn't ease up in the slightest when he comes. he grips her hips and fucks her harder and harder until he spills deep into her and zhaoyue cries out and buckles under the force of her own orgasm, her legs too weak to hold herself up as she clenches around his cock.

liuye breathes heavily into the back of her neck as they both come down from their highs. he pulls out after a long moment but stays close, supporting her with a hand around her waist.

her arms hang loose around his neck when he carries her to the bed. zhaoyue feels boneless and sticky as she sits on the fluffy sheets and catches her breath. liuye returns with a bottle of water and holds it up to her lips, brushing her hair back over her ear and smiling at her. 

"you okay, sweetheart?"

she meets his eyes. her ears are ringing from how hard she just came and her pussy is still throbbing. there's going to be bruises on her hips tomorrow that are going to be a pain to explain to the stylists.

but as he crouches there in front of her, his lips slightly swollen and blazer half open, sweaty hair sticking to his red bandana, zhaoyue just wants to kiss him. she smiles and nods, leaning forward and grabbing his face in her hand as she pulls him into a kiss.


End file.
